一斉の声:「 Simultaneous Voice 」
by MatsunoPines
Summary: "[...]Y con la mirada al cielo, tomados de la mano, sus voces al unísono resonaron". -OsoKara [AU] (Yaoi) One-Shot para el concurso de Fanfics de Choukeimatsu -osokaraoso- fans(?) Ahr


**「 Issei No Sei 」**

* * *

—Hoy también viniste, Karamatsu. ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer en casa? —escuchó decir tras la puerta del pequeño templo.

—Prefiero estar aquí que en ese lugar —respondió, sentándose frente a la puerta, en la que recargó su espalda.

—Siempre respondes lo mismo. Dime algo diferente —Karamatsu sonrió ante el reclamo, tocando con la yema de los dedos la puerta que los separaba. Soltó una risa suave, bajando la mirada para después morder su labio inferior.

—Prefieren que esté aquí que en ese lugar.

* * *

Osomatsu y Karamatsu se habían conocido hacía apenas unos meses, durante el verano del año anterior.

Karamatsu Matsuno era un joven de 17 años, huérfano y con una salud terriblemente delicada, sufriendo constante anemia. Era un chico muy débil, tanto física como mentalmente. Debido a su condición física, sus parientes se pasaban constantemente su custodia, ya que lo consideraban un estorbo.

Un día, tras escuchar lo que su nueva familia hablaba a sus espaldas, corrió hacia el bosque. Exhausto, se recostó en la entrada de un templo que encontró junto a un lago. Comenzó a llorar, y fue cuando escuchó una voz dentro del templo.

La voz le preguntó qué hacía en un sitio como ese, llorando. A lo que respondió con un simple "nada".

"Mentiroso", le dijo la voz. "No es así como en verdad te sientes. Puedes confiar en mí".

Karamatsu se sentó, para después limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. "¿Por qué debería decírtelo?".

"Es mejor a que cargues ese peso tu solo".

Los ojos de Karamatsu se abrieron de par en par. Jamás le habían dicho algo como eso.

"¿En verdad... me escucharías?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Cierra los ojos" le indicó la voz.

Tenía que ser un idiota como para obedecer a un desconocido del que ni siquiera conoce su rostro. Sin embargo, sus palabras le habían dado consuelo.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó la puerta del templo abrirse. Sintió como alguien se sentó junto a él, con una distancia de por medio. Una mano lo atrajo hacia el suelo y sintió como unas frías y suaves manos lo acomodaban de lado en el regazo de alguien. Abrió los ojos, vio que bajo su cabeza había seda rojiza, y las manos de antes, acariciaban su cabello. Eran frías, pero extrañamente cálidas.

Nunca le contó las razones por las que llegó llorando al templo, sin embargo, a diario regresaba.

Las puertas del templo siempre estaban cerradas y, pese a estar juntos todos los días, Karamatsu nunca había visto el rostro del que hacía llamarse Osomatsu.

* * *

—¿Por qué siempre vas a verlo? —le preguntaba Choromatsu, quien estaba sentado en la orilla del lago—. ¿Qué ganas con ir? Es un humano, ¿es que lo quieres?

—Un dios como tú jamás lo entendería —contestaba Osomatsu, saliendo del agua, sentándose junto al dios.

—Corres peligro, entiende. Eres el espíritu de un pez, no puedes salir del agua.

—Estoy cerca del lago, no sucederá nada.

—Bien. Haz como desees, solo no ensucien mi templo —Choromatsu saltó al agua. Osomatsu miró al cielo y estiró el brazo, como intentando alcanzar las nubes.

Ciertamente, Osomatsu era un espíritu de un pez. Era peligroso para él salir del agua. Y consideraba eso como una maldición. Envidiaba a los pájaros el poder volar con libertad por los cielos y a los humanos el poder andar por ahí a su antojo. Él estaba atado a ese lugar, y jamás podría ir más allá del bosque. No obstante, cuándo conoció a Karamatsu, sintió que él mismo, aún siendo un simple pez, era más libre que aquel chico.

Siempre hablaban de cosas triviales, pero aún así, notaba un gran dolor en la voz de Karamatsu. Cargaba un gran peso, pero cuando intentaba sacar el tema, él lo desviaba o lo ignoraba. Entendía si no quería hablar de eso. Cuando le preguntaba por qué nunca salía del templo, tampoco le respondía.  
Irían poco a poco.

—¡Terminé! —dijo Karamatsu, dejando un papel azul en forma de grulla a un lado y recostándose.

—¿Otra vez estas haciendo esas cosas? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué tantas? Te ves pálido, es por hacer tantas de esas cosas—Osomatsu, asomándose por un pequeño agujero en la puerta, vio las tantas grullas de papel que Karamatsu había hecho.

—¿Nunca escuchaste la leyenda de las mil grullas? Dice que si haces esa cantidad, una grulla te cumplirá un deseo.

—¿Eh? Genial! ¿Qué desearás? ¿Ser más fuerte? ¿Una vida larga? ¿O mucho dinero? —tan solo imaginarlo, era emocionante. Nunca había visto una grulla que concediera deseos, pero las envidiaba al verlas volar. Simplemente con eso ya eran mágicas.

—Pronto será mi cumpleaños. En once días, para ser exacto.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—En diez días, el 23 de mayo, vendré aquí, y quiero que tú me des un regalo.

—¿Regalo? Ummm, ¿cómo qué? —preguntó Osomatsu. Nunca había dado un regalo, así que pensar en uno era difícil. Karamatsu enrojeció.

—Primero, vas a escucharme, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. Y segundo... quiero... quiero verte... —susurró. Mordió su labio inferior y se incorporó, exhausto.

—¡Eso es imposible! —negó rápidamente. Osomatsu era un espíritu, y no todos podían verlo. Si Karamatsu lo viera semi-transparente o no lo viera, no querría pensar qué clase de expresión tendría. No quería decepcionarlo.

—Sabía que dirías eso —sonrió y tomó una de las grullas—. Es por eso que las hice. Ese será mi deseo: conocerte. Llevamos meses hablando, pero lo único que conozco de tí... Es tu voz. Quiero conocerte.

—No gastes tu deseo en algo como eso —Osomatsu suspiró.

—Pero, si me obsequias eso, mi deseo sería otro.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—Es un secreto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Karamatsu no fue, ni los siguientes 8 días. En el décimo dia, 23 de mayo, el joven no apareció.

Preocupado, Osomatsu decidió ir a buscarlo. Nunca había dejado de ir tantos días. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Caminó varios kilómetros fuera del bosque. Empezó a sentir cansancio, pero sintió el aroma de Karamatsu. Siendo un espíritu, era sencillo para él seguirlo. Así que corrió, hasta encontrar el lugar donde provenía el aroma.

Hospital de Kyoto.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Entró al lugar, y después de un rato, lo encontró.

Muchos cables estaban sobre él, y algo como una especie de máscara cubría su boca y naríz. Una bolsa con agua estaba conectada a través de un tubo a su brazo. Y una máquina sonaba al mismo tiempo que sus latidos. Osomatsu no sabía lo que eran, pero lo más seguro era que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—No le queda mucho tiempo —escuchó decir fuera de la habitación. Salió y caminó hasta el final del pasillo para encontrarse con un hombre de bata blanca hablando con una pareja—. Cada vez está más grave. Probable... —se interrumpió cuando varios jóvenes con camisas verdes y pantalones blancos comenzaron a entrar a la habitación rápidamente. El hombre de blanco también entró, y Osomatsu, tras él. La máquina que sonaba de repente pasó a estar con un pitido incesante.

El tiempo se detuvo para Osomatsu.

Observó a los jóvenes colocando unas tablillas sobre el pecho que lanzaban chispas. Luego de un rato comenzaron a dejar la habitación y el hombre se acercó a la pareja. No quiso escuchar lo que dijo, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, la pareja ni se inmutó. Agradecieron al hombre y entraron a la habitación.

Osomatsu, al verlo ahí, recordó las palabras de Choromatsu.

"¿Por qué siempre vas a verlo?". Porque lo necesitaba.

"¿Qué ganas con ir?". Simplemente escuchar su voz me daba una gran calidez.

"¿Es que lo quieres?". Así era.

Osomatsu se había enamorado de él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¡Despierta, idiota! Sé que aún estás ahí! Hoy nos íbamos a ver, recuerdas? ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! Aún no te doy tu regalo! —gritaba mientras sollozaba, con las palabras entrecortadas—. Iba a verte! Quería saber cuál era tu otro deseo! ¿No ibas a decirme algo? ¡Cumple tu promesa! —apretó la sabana que lo cubría, mientras las lágrimas la humedecían—. Yo también debo decirte algo...

Comenzaba a debilitarse. Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera del lago. Sin embargo, se quedó allí, llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

La luz que entraba bajo el agua era demasiado fuerte y molesta.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y bostezó. Acomodó su kimono rojo, salió del agua y se recostó en la orilla.

—Oh, Osomatsu, despertaste.

De repente, recordó toda la situación del día anterior.

¿Era imposible, verdad? ¿Estaba soñando, no es así? Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que no pudieron más, a causa del impacto. Se levantó y giró su vista hacia atrás.

Karamatsu estaba sentado tras de él, con un kimono azul.

—Gracias —Karamatsu sonrió—. Te has mostrado frente a mí. Gracias, es el mejor obsequio que me han dado.

Osomatsu sólo se lanzó a abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro.

—¿C-cómo es que estás aquí? Sí ayer tú... ¿Y cómo es que llegué aquí? —gritó, separándose de él, alterado. Karamatsu limpió sus lágrimas y besó la punta de su naríz—. Estás bien... ¿verdad? —Karamatsu asintió. Osomatsu sonrió, abrazándolo nuevamente.

—Fue la grulla. Antes de morir, fue a verme. Era una especie de espíritu, y me dijo que era capaz de verlo por haber pasado tanto tiempo cerca de uno —. Osomatsu bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Karamatsu rio levemente—. Eso me confundió un poco, pero ahora aquí entiendo a lo que se refería. Me dijo que estaba por morir y que no podría cumplir mi deseo si eso pasaba. No podía regresar a la vida a un cuerpo físico que ya ha muerto. Sin embargo, él sacó el alma de mi cuerpo antes de que eso pasara. Era la única forma de cumplir mi deseo.

—Espera, entonces tú... —Osomatsu retrocedió, con una expresión de sorpresa, cayendo al agua—. ¡No! ¡Imposible! E-eso no... ¿Y cómo llegué aquí? ¿Tú me trajiste?

—Sí. Te vi llorando en la habitación. Perdona, no quería que eso pasara. No quería que te enteraras de mi condición de esa forma—avergonzado, bajó la mirada—. Cuándo me dí cuenta de que te estabas transparentando, fue cuando entendí a la grulla. Tú eras el espíritu. No sabía que hacer y traerte fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Entonces fue ahí donde me encontré a un dios llamado Choromatsu —miró hacia el templo—. Me explicó todo lo que había pasado. Y he me aquí —sonrió ampliamente. _¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ver esa sonrisa?_

—Perdona por nunca haberte dicho quién era —susurró—. No quería decepcionarte —Osomatsu se sentó junto a él. Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Ellos... No lloraron, ni siquiera se entristecieron —mordió su labio inferior y observó el agua, cabizbajo. Osomatsu notó que se aferraba por no llorar. Acarició su mejilla y lo miró con ternura. Le sonrió.

—Otra vez haces eso. No lo hagas.

—Perdona...

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos. El sonido del agua y de las aves era lo único que se escuchaba. Pero, pese a que simplemente estar a su lado lo hacía feliz, lo que más le gustaba a Osomatsu era escuchar su cálida voz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Karamatsu —musitó, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—¿Realmente le dices eso a alguien que acaba de morir? —preguntó Karamatsu, cambiando de expresión, algo risueño.

—Lo siento —Osomatsu pasó la mano por su cabello. Karamatsu rio.

—Gracias. Me ha gustado mi regalo.

—Espera, entonces... realmente tu deseo fue conocerme?

Karamatsu abrazó sus piernas y se sonrojó.

—No. Te ví cuando entraste a la habitación. Mi deseo... No fue ese. Y... Realmente espero que se cumpla.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

—"Deseo vivir con Osomatsu para siempre".

Osomatsu se sonrojó y se giró al instante. ¿Qué demo...?

—Aún no te he dicho lo que prometí decirte —Karamatsu colocó su mano sobre la de Osomatsu. Este, se giró, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de otro.

—T-también hay algo que debo decirte —dijo Osomatsu.

—Digámoslo al mismo tiempo, está bien? —ofreció el de azul. El de rojo asintió.

—Una, dos, tres.

Y mirando al cielo, tomados de la mano, sus voces al unísono resonaron.

"Te amo".

* * *

 _WAH! Mi primer One-shot, shavos xd Sinceramente, me costó bastante hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que no vuelva a hacer one-shots xd_

 _Perdón si el final salió kk todo weon xddd Traté de hacerlo lo más corto que pude, pero al parecer no me salió xdddd Quizás algún día lo arregle(?)_

 _De cualquier forma, espero les haya gustado xD No tuvo tantos feels como cuando lo imaginé xd Originalmente iba a meter a un Ichimatsu kitsune y la forma en que Karamatsu se recuperaría sería por un espejo mágico que Osomatsu iría a buscar xddd Pero al final me fui por el camino de las grullas xd Otro final era que moría y alv, Osomatsu se lamentaba toda su vida(?) Pero no quería que terminara así :'v_

 _Bueeeeno, supongo que con el tiempo iré mejorando xd_

 _Pd: hubo bastaaaaaantes referencias a Natsume Yuujinchou xD Perdonen, es mi tercer anime fav -huye-_

 _Como sea, muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta wea! XD Nos vemos!_

 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


End file.
